


Snowed In

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Mason get snowed in together over Christmas while visiting a neighboring pack. Mason thinks it's great. Theo, on the other hand, is wondering how he's supposed to handle being snowed in with with Mason without revealing the fact that he's in love with him.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> For Sammy who prompted this.  
> Though it kind of got away from me a bit. Hope you like it! <3

It’s supposed to be a quick trip. Nothing more. Liam had sent Mason and Theo to visit a pack in Washington that had a book he needed as a Christmas present for his Mom. They were only supposed to be gone a few days and back in time for Christmas. Except now it’s snowing heavily. So much that Theo can’t see anything but white in front of him when he looks out the window.

“I’m afraid you boys are going to be stuck,” Amanda tells them, giving them a sympathetic smile. She’s the Alpha of the pack and has been nothing but kind to them. “I know you probably wanted to be home by Christmas but that probably won’t be possible. I’ve seen storms like this. You don’t want to be out in it.”

Mason sighs from the couch, “I’ll call Liam and let him know. He’ll just have to give Jenna an IOU on the book.”

Theo continues to pout as he stares out the window, as if the heat of his glare will somehow melt the snow if he stares long enough. It doesn’t. If anything, it gets worse.

It’s not that he minds spending time like this with Mason. Quite the opposite, in fact. He loves spending time with Mason. Once they worked past their differences and Mason realized Theo wasn’t suddenly going to turn on them, the two were able to start forming a tentative friendship that has only grown over the years.

Mason is able to keep up with Theo’s humor more than almost anyone else is. They can sit for hours just talking about random things that would sound like nonsense to anyone else. Theo’s come to crave those talks. And that’s part of the problem.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen but somewhere along the way he started falling for Mason. And when he fell, he fell _hard_. He knows the pack are all aware. Even when he tried to hide it he probably wasn’t being subtle. The only person that hasn’t seemed to clue into it is Mason. Theo’s not sure if he’s grateful for that or not.

He tells himself it’s probably for the best. Mason is one of his best friends. The last thing he needs is for his feelings to suddenly be out there and then things to get weird when Mason doesn’t return them.

Now he’s going to be snowed in with the man he’s been secretly in love with for years. He supposes worst things could happen. He loves spending time with Mason and he knows they can make the most of it. He’s just sad about having to miss spending Christmas with Liam, the Geyer’s, and the pack. It’s become a tradition over the past few years for everyone to get together for Christmas dinner.

Theo looks over to see Mason sitting on the couch. He’s wearing a soft looking sweater with his legs thrown up onto the footrest as he sips on a mug of what smells like hot chocolate. As if he senses Theo’s eyes on him, he looks over his shoulder at Theo and grins, holding up the mug, “You should get some and join me.”

Theo feels his heart skip at that and is not for the first time glad Mason isn’t a werewolf. He’d definitely be screwed. Unfortunately, the other members of the house are. He looks over and sees Amanda there with her wife Sammy, both giving him knowing smiles.

Theo sighs and skulks into the kitchen, partly to get some of the delicious smelling hot chocolate, and partly to get away from the curious glances. Unfortunately for him, the two women don’t seem to want to let it go and follow him into the room.

“How long?” Amanda asks, leaning against the counter next to him.

“What?” Theo asks. He might know what they’re talking about but he’s not going to make it easy. He’s been fighting this for too long to just relent now.

Sammy rolls her eyes, taking the same position her wife is holding on Theo’s other side. “Don’t play dumb. How long have you been in love with Mason?”

Theo knows he could deny it still if he wanted to. Sure, they’d know he was lying but he doubts they’d really push him if he didn’t want to talk about it. Or least he’d hope they wouldn’t. But something about them makes him want to open up. Or maybe he’s just tired of keeping it all in.

His shoulders slump as he turns around and leans again the counter between them. The laugh he gives feels forced as he brings a hand up to remove his beanie and run through his hair. “I don’t know. A few years?”

He does know though. He remembers when he realized he loved Mason. How the two were walking in the park one day, just enjoying the day. It wasn’t uncommon for them. Things had calmed down by then and Mason had claimed he needed to be active and started dragging Theo along. Not that Theo minded all that much. But Mason had been talking about one of his favorite classes from the past semester and his hands had been waving through the air as he talked animatedly.

He’d been smiling so wide and just looked happy and at ease and Theo hadn’t been able to look away. Not even when Mason met his gaze. He’d been surprised by his sudden urge to kiss Mason then. It was probably only Mason clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck that had stopped him. He’d made himself look away and had asked Mason a question about his classes which had set Mason off again.

Theo had done his best to try and keep his feelings at bay. He’d gone through a lot of self-hatred and doubt, thinking he wasn’t worthy of loving Mason. Liam had smacked him upside the head when he’d said that and told him to stop being an idiot. He’d been trying to get Theo to come clean for years. So had the rest of the pack. But he hasn’t been able to do it. He values what he has with Mason too much to risk losing it.

“Honey, you should tell him,” Sammy says, “it’s obvious that man is as crazy about you as you are him.”

Theo shakes his head. It’s not the first time someone has told him that. But it’s usually from the pack and not people who barely know them. He’s not sure what to make of it.

“I’m happy with what we have,” Theo tells them. And he is. He might wish for more sometimes, but he’s happy to have Mason as his friend.

“But you’d be happier if you two were together,” Amanda says.

Theo can’t deny that. But he’s not about to push his feelings onto Mason just on the possibility that Mason might like him back. It wouldn’t be fair. So he turns around and starts making himself some hot chocolate, ignoring the looks that Sammy and Amanda are giving him.

“I was starting to get afraid the microwave ate you,” Mason says, as Theo settles down next to him on the couch. “Because in the life we live I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Theo hides his smile behind his mug, but he can tell Mason notices because he just grins wider. “If I did get murdered by a killer appliance I would expect you to spin a better, more heroic ending for me.”

Mason laughs, “Yeah, getting eaten by a microwave isn’t the best way to go. How would you fit?” Mason’s face twists as soon as the words have left his mouth, “Actually, I’d rather not think about that.”

“Me either,” Theo says. “Especially not sitting here drinking hot chocolate with the perfect view.”

Mason’s face turns towards the window, where they can see snow still falling heavily on the ground, “Yeah. That is beautiful.”

Theo can’t disagree, but it’s hard to look at the snow when has Mason here next to him. Even though they’re stranded here he looks so relaxed and happy. Theo has to make himself look away, turning his eyes towards his mug of hot chocolate before he says something stupid.

They spend the rest of the night talking and playing board games with Sammy and Amanda. Though it’s more of a competition between Theo and Mason in the end, the two trying to see who can win. Even when they’re on the same team in Sorry they keep taking each other’s pieces off the board. Sammy and Amanda just watch on in amusement.

It ends with Theo tackling Mason to the ground and tickling his sides in an attempt to get Mason to admit he’d cheated. Theo’s not even sure if he did. He just enjoys seeing Mason get all worked up about it as he tries to sputter out a denial. Now he’s trying to bat away Theo’s hands but Theo doesn’t let up. He barely notices Amanda and Sammy leaving the room. All he can focus on his Mason and the way he’s laughing and squirming under him.

When he finally lets up he’s all but laying on Mason, one of his hands on his hip while the other is on the bare skin of his stomach from where Mason’s shirt has ridden up. Mason is panting and looking at him with wide eyes. All Theo can think about is how badly he wants to kiss him. Before he can think better of it he’s leaning in, watching as Mason’s eyes widen. He’s so close, his nose nudging against Mason’s, drawing a smile from him.

“Theo…” Mason whispers.

Then the lights unexpectedly go out and Sammy screams from somewhere in the house. Theo scrambles off Mason and stands up, his eyes glowing as he looks around the room. He’s suddenly on edge, expecting to see something jumping out at them at any moment. He moves towards Mason, needing to be near him and jumps when he feels Mason put a warm hand on his arm.

“It’s probably just the storm, Theo,” Mason says, his voice soft. “It has been snowing a lot.”

“He’s right,” Amanda says, walking into the room, Sammy right behind here. Both with a pair of lit candles in hand. “It is the storm. It happens from time to time when it snows like this. It’s usually back up pretty fast but for now you two should probably bundle up.”

“I hear body heat is a pretty good way to stay warm,” Sammy winks, earning an elbow to the ribs from Amanda. “What? It’s true.”

Theo clears his throat, “Maybe some extra blankets?”

“We can get you some,” Amanda tells him, “And maybe put the blankets from both of your beds together on one bed. With as warm as they are here’s no way you can be cold.”

“Especially not with Theo being as hot as he is,” Sammy says.

Mason starts coughing and Amanda sighs, muttering to her wife, “You could be a little less obvious, Sammy.”

Sammy shrugs, “What? Theo’s a werewolf. He runs hot. We all know this. Though I’m not going to deny he’s hot in more ways than that. And I’m sure Mason would agree, wouldn’t you Mason?”

Mason looks startled at being addressed for the first time since the women entered the room. “Yeah. He’s yeah.”

Theo snorts, “Eloquent as always.”

Mason shoots him a half-hearted glare, “Shut up. You know you’re hot. You have people fawning over you every place we go.”

Theo shrugs, “None of those people matter.”

Theo watches as a look of surprise crosses Mason’s face as his brow pinches. Deciding now would be a good time to change the subject he turns back to Sammy and Amanda. “We’ll use both blankets. And can we get one of those candles?”

“You both take one,” Amanda says, handing her candles off to Theo and Mason before taking one from Sammy. “You know where your rooms are. If you need anything, just let us know. Hopefully this will be sorted out by morning so we can actually have Christmas dinner.”

Theo nods. He hopes so too. “Thank you both. Good night.”

He walks upstairs, with Mason following closely behind him. Then he just stands there, wondering what he’s supposed to do. It is chilly already, and he knows it’s only going to get colder if the power doesn’t come back on.

“We should--”

“I’ll just--”

They both chuckles and duck their heads. Theo rubs the back of his neck before letting his eyes drift back up to meet Mason’s, “My room or yours?”

He’s aware of how the questions sounds, but it’s late and he’s cold and he’s past caring. Mason doesn’t comment on it, just looks between the two rooms before shrugging. “Yours?”

Theo nods, “Get changed and get your blanket and meet me in there.”

Theo puts his candle down on the nightstand and quickly gets changed into a pair of sweats. He debates putting on a shirt but he knows how hot he can get, even in the cold. He crawls into the bed, leaving room on the side closest to the door for Mason. Mason comes in with the blanket tucked under one arm and the candle in the other. He closes the door behind him before making his way towards the bed, putting his candle down next to Theo’s. Mason’s changed into a pair of sweats and a too big t-shirt that Theo is surprised to realize is one of his. He puts his blanket on the bed and Theo can’t stop the pleased noise from escaping him at how warm he’s already feeling.

He looks towards Mason when he hears him chuckle, “Warm?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, snuggling further into the blankets. “You should come see.”

Mason stares at him for a moment, his eyes seeming to be taking as much of Theo in as he can. Theo doesn’t know what to make of it. Then Mason is shaking his head and pulling back the blankets before crawling inside, “Man it really is warm in here.”

Theo smirks, “I told you.”

They lay there for a moment, laying on their backs and staring straight ahead. It’s not necessarily uncomfortable, but they’re not at ease as they normally would be. Theo feels the bed move and looks over to see Mason shivering slightly. He frowns and turns onto his side, before reaching his arm out to grab Mason’s and pull him closer. Mason makes a noise of surprise but goes where Theo wants him. Which just happens to be tucked up snugly in his arms with his head on Theo’s shoulder.

Theo frowns when he notices Mason’s heart rate speed up and takes in how tense he is. This isn’t the first time they’ve cuddled. It’s been happening more and more frequently lately. Especially with the pack…

Theo lets out a long breath. Of course Mason would be uncomfortable. All the cuddling usually happens with the pack around and here they’re alone. Theo’s screwed up and let his feelings get the better of him. He makes to pull away, an apology forming on his lips, but then Mason’s hand shoots up, grabbing Theo’s arm tightly.

“Don’t,” Mason whispers.

Theo’s brow furrows in confusion. “Mason?”

“Please just don’t pull away,” Mason says, looking up at Theo finally. It’s hard for Theo to pinpoint what he’s feeling. So many emotions are warring across his face. Embarrassment. Sadness. _Hope._ “Please just let me believe this is something you want. At least for right now.”

Now Theo is even more confused, “What on earth are you talking about?”

“You only touch me when the pack is around,” Mason tells him. “Every other time you keep your distance. I get it. It’s safe that way. You don’t have to worry about my emotions getting in the way or me interpreting it wrong and assuming that it means more than it does. Which is fine. You’ve been trying to let me down easy. I just…”

“Mason you idiot,” Theo groans, resting his forehead against Mason’s. Masons eyes are wide and boring into his own and Theo just has to laugh, low and quiet. He doesn’t miss the way Mason’s breath catches at the sound, and it makes him smile wider. Everything makes so much more sense now. “I wasn’t avoiding touching you when we were alone because of _your_ feelings. I was avoiding it because of _mine_.”

“What.”

Theo’s tired of hiding. There’s no point anymore. Not when he knows Mason has feelings for him. It’s time he sucks it up and does what everyone has been telling him to, “Yeah. God Mason I’ve been in love with you for a while. I was afraid if I let myself cuddle with you when we are alone I’d do something stupid like kiss you or—”

Theo’s words die in his throat when Mason leans in and kisses him. It’s just a quick brush of lips before he’s pulling back. Or at least trying to. Theo’s hand comes up to the back of his neck and then he’s pulling him back in, their lips meeting in a series of soft kisses. Theo’s not surprised when they become more heated, resulting in Mason straddling him.

“I love you too, you asshole,” Mason says against his lips. He grins before leaning back in and fitting their lips together. His hands come up to Theo’s head and he makes a noise of frustration. “Stupid beanie,” he mutters, pulling the offending item off of Theo’s head and throwing it aside. Theo hadn’t even remembered he’d put it back on. But it was worth it just to see Mason get so offended by it.

Theo’s answering laugh is silenced by Mason’s lips as he kisses him again and his hands come up to tangle in Theo’s hair. And _that_ is definitely better. Everything else seems to fall away. All he can focus on is how right it feels to have Mason in his arms like this, making soft little noises as they kiss and their hands wander like they’ve never let them before. Theo’s hands move Mason’s shirt up, his nails raking across the skin as he goes, drawing a moan from Mason.

They pull away when they hear someone clearing their throat and turn to see Amanda standing there in the door with Sammy smirking at her side. They’d apparently forgot to close it all the way. Amanda’s lips twitch up into an amused smile as she holds up a phone, “Hate to interrupt but one of your phones wouldn’t stop going off in the kitchen.”

“Now I can see why you two were too busy to answer,” Liam’s voice filters out to them.

“Is he on FaceTime?” Mason squeaks.

“Yeah buddy, I am,” Liam says, his face coming into view when Amanda walks over and hands Theo the phone. He grins up at them through the screen. “I should have sent you two off somewhere to get snowed in ages ago.”

Mason groans and buries his face in Theo’s neck, “I’m not talking to him.”

Theo gives him a fond smile and places a kiss to the top of his head. Because he can now. He’s allowed to.

“You know I can see you, right?” Liam asks.

“Don’t care,” Theo says, turning his attention back to the phone. He can see Mason peeking out at the camera through the screen and has to smile. “Is there something you needed, Liam?”

“I was just checking in,” Liam says, “I saw that it keeps getting worse up there and wanted to make sure you’re okay. Which you’re apparently are.”

“We’re more than okay,” Theo tells him.

“Is that Mason and Theo?” Corey asks, his head popping into view. His eyes widen as he takes them in, “Holy shit. Is that…? Did you have sex?”

“Probably would have if you two hadn’t kept calling,” Amanda says from the door.

Theo smiles when Mason buries his face further in his neck. He just winks at the camera, “We haven’t. _Yet._ ”

“Are you…? I mean… you have what you need?” Liam asks.

Theo shakes his head, “Yeah Liam. I have condoms and lube. But whether we use them is our business.”

He smiles when he feels Mason place a soft kiss to his skin, only to gasp when it’s followed by his teeth grazing the spot before he sucks on the flesh. Theo moves the camera up to hide Mason from view, but he knows Liam and Corey saw what happened if the knowing smirks on their faces are anything to go by.

“We’ll leave you to it then,” Liam tells him. “Just make sure you call tomorrow, okay? I know Mom will want to hear from you.”

Theo nods, “I will.”

“Good,” Liam grins. “Bye Theo. Bye Mason!”

“Bye!’ Mason mumbles back.

Theo says his goodbyes to Liam and Corey before turning the phone off and putting it aside. It’s probably best to save his battery in case the power doesn’t come on anytime soon. He looks towards the door, expecting to see Amanda and Sammy there but it’s shut, both of them having disappeared.

“We’re alone now,” he says to Mason.

Mason pulls back to look at him, a soft smile appearing on his face. “Good. Now why don’t you show me just how well you can keep me warm?”

Theo just hopes Amanda and Sammy have earplugs or something because he definitely plans to do that.

***

Theo wakes up to the feeling of kisses being placed along his neck and hands lazily tracing patterns across his skin. It’s a nice feeling.

“I could definitely get used to waking up like this,” Theo says, his voice thick with sleep as he opens his eyes.

Mason smiles and moves until he’s hovering over him, “Good. You deserve to be kissed awake.”

Theo’s hand comes up to cup Mason’s cheek, and he smiles when Mason leans into it, his eyes falling closed. Theo can see the faint traces of red and purple along his neck, clear evidence of what they got up to last night. His other hand comes up and presses lightly on the bruise. Mason hisses and opens his eyes, which are now darkening with desire.

“We have to get down for breakfast,” Mason tells him.

Theo grins and moves his hands down to squeeze Mason’s ass and pull him closer, “I think I’d prefer breakfast in bed.”

Mason chuckles, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “You behave yourself and you can have all the desert you want later.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Theo says, his nails grazing across Mason’s back and reveling in the way his eyes fall closed and he sighs. “I’m always on my best behavior.”

“You’re making it so hard to argue with you right now,” Mason tells him, his eyes opening to meet Theo’s. “But we need to shower and get downstairs. We’re guests here.”

“Power’s back on?” Theo asks.

“Yeah,” Mason says, “You didn’t notice?”

“I was otherwise occupied,” Theo says, his lips quirking up into a half smile.

“I’d say we should shower together to save water but I’m afraid of what your trailing hands will get up to,” Mason says.

“Worth the risk,” Theo tells him.

Mason sighs, “Yeah it is.”

They eventually do make it down to breakfast, after showering and changing into the matching onesies that Sammy and Amanda snuck in for them. Theo’s onesie is a red one with snowmen and penguins and Mason’s is an elf one complete with pompoms on a string. Of course there’s a debate on if they should actually wear them. Surprisingly, Theo’s the one that convinces Mason to do it, saying it’s the Christmas spirit.

When they walk into the kitchen Sammy and Amanda clap excitedly and have them get together for a picture. Theo puts his arm around Mason and pulls him close, grinning at the camera as Mason rests his head on Theo’s shoulder.

They have breakfast and then they facetime Jenna, who gives them both pleased smile when she sees them, “I knew you’d get there eventually.”

“Yeah it only took about 3 years too long,” Liam mutters from beside her.

“All that matters is that you got there in the end,” Jenna tells them. “And we’re all happy for you. We wish you were here though. It’s not going to be the same without you.”

“I know,” Theo says. “We wish we were there too.”

“But don’t worry, Jenna,” Mason says, “We’re going to be fine. I’m going to make sure Theo has a great Christmas.”

“I’m sure you will, dear.” Jenna says, giving him a knowing smile that has Theo’s cheeks heating up. “I’ll leave you two to it. Let Sammy and Amanda know we said hello. And thank them for us.”

They say their goodbyes and then head into the living room. Theo falls back on the couch and then pulls Mason down right next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Mason settles against him with a sigh, letting his head fall back against the couch. Theo can’t resist leaning in and nuzzling into Mason’s neck. Mason chuckles and brings a hand up to card through his hair.

“Like what you smell?”

Theo hums in agreement, placing a kiss to Mason’s neck before pulling back, “Yeah. It smells like us.”

“Yeah?” Mason asks, and Theo nods. “And that’s good?”

Theo smiles and leans in his, stopping with his lips hovering just over Mason’s. “It’s perfect.”

Theo holds Mason close, enjoying how perfectly he fits in his arms. Mason smiles and squeezes his bicep, “Your arms should be illegal. I mean, I love them. My favorite thing is to have them wrapped around me like this, but damn.”

Theo smiles and buries his nose in Mason’s hair, “I love you.”

Mason pulls back to look at him, a fond smile on his face, “I love you, too. Now come on, I want all the cuddles for Christmas.”

Theo is all too happy to oblige.

It’s weird to think that just yesterday he was worried about telling Mason how he felt. Now here he is, curled up on the couch with Mason in his arms. The two are watching old Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate, every now and then trading soft kisses. As much as Theo enjoys the pack Christmas dinner, he thinks this is perfect. He can’t wait until next year when he and Mason can celebrate Christmas together and maybe have their own tree. Because there will be more Christmases like this. Theo has no doubt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
